Valentines' Confessions
by Akirafanatic
Summary: Cute little Valentines' Day story. May or may not have more chapters with different pairings. Chapter 2 is Chrisawa! Chapter 3 is Misawa! Chapter 4 is TetsuXJun! Chapter 5 is HaruichiXSawamura! Chapter 6 is FuruyaXMiyuki!
1. FuruyaXHaruichi

_Flowers:_

Furuya shoved the bouquet of red, white and pink roses into Haruichi's hands before walking away. Haruichi stared at him and down at the flowers before tilting his head to the side.

"What am I supposed to do with these?" He asked nobody in particular. Sighing, he set them on the closest desk before grabbing his bag and hurrying to class.

Later that day, Chris stared at the flowers on his desk. Lifting them up, he spotted a note under them. On it was Eijun's scrawl that read _'Happy Valentines' Day Chris-Senpai!'_ Shaking his head, he covered his mouth and turned away, a small flush to his cheeks. "That idiot," He muttered.

_Chocolates:_

Haruichi happily munched on the chocolate he'd found in his desk when he'd arrived. He was always weak against sweets. Seeing the look on Eijun's face, he frowned down at his chocolate before turning away from the pitcher and continuing his happy munching.

"Harucchi's so mean!" Eijun wailed.

_Confessing:_

Furuya turned to Haruichi during dinner, mustering up all his courage and said, "I like you."

Everyone went dead silent and gaped at the pitcher. Haruichi tilted his head to the side and said, "I like you too." Nearly everyone sweat dropped or fell over at the answer.

"What about me Harucchi!" Eijun asked, latching onto the smaller teen.

Haruichi nodded. "I like you too Eijun-kun."

Furuya wondered if he was doing something wrong.

_Confession #2:_

"I really like you," Furuya said, stopping Haruichi before he could leave.

Tilting his head to the side, he asked, "Did Eijun-kun tell you I didn't like you?" He patted the pitcher on the back and left, leaving Furuya to wonder just what he was doing wrong.

_Confession #3:_

Marching up to the pink haired teen, he put a hand on his shoulder and said, "I want to be more than friends."

"Best friends?" Haruichi asked. "Sure." He smiled up at his new best friend before continuing on his way.

Miyuki, who'd been finding it hilarious, put a hand on Furuya's shoulder silently before walking away. Laughing internally.

_Do or Die Time:_

Furuya nodded to himself before knocking on the door. "Satoru-kun?" Haruichi asked. Furuya stared at him for a while before he got down on one knee and held out a small, simple silver ring that had a small pink stone.

"Pretty," Haruichi nodded. "Who's it for?"

"You."

"But it'll get in the way during baseball and jewelry isn't allowed during games."

"I-I can't watch this anymore!" Miyuki doubled over, clutching his stomach and laughing. "He…H-he want's y-you to m-ma-marry him!"

"But we're not old enough."

Miyuki stopped and stared incredulously at the smaller teen. "_That's_ your problem?" Haruichi tilted his head, confused as to his seniors meaning. "No. Never mind. Forget I said anything." Turning to Furuya, he put a hand on his shoulder and shook his head. "You may have to admit defeat and give up."

Ryousuke, who'd been enjoying the show, decided he should explain things to his brother before things got out of hand. Walking forward, he put his mouth next to his brothers' ear and began whispering.

Miyuki and Furuya (along with the rest of the spying regulars) watched as the more Ryousuke whispered, the more Haruichi's face began heating up.

When the older Kominato pulled back, Haruichi covered his face with his hands, his face impossibly red. Crouching down, he covered his head with his hands, absolutely embarrassed.

Furuya pocketed the ring and reached out, putting a hand on the soft, pink hair. He waited until Haruichi looked up at him before saying, "I like you." Haruichi's face burned as he nodded slightly, too embarrassed to say anything. "I really like you. I want to be more than friends." Haruichi's face seemed to turn darker at each confession, now that he'd been told their true meaning.

The pitcher didn't wait for him to say anything, pulling him into a hug. Tilting the smaller teens' head up, he attempted to kiss him, only for Ryousuke to pull his brother back, placing his foot on Furuya's face and pushing him away.

"Just because I explained things doesn't mean I approve," He said.

* * *

**Something cute for Valentines' Day! And Onii-chan always gets the last say ;P Let me know what you thought and enjoy your Valentines' Day! Or SAD (Singles Awareness Day) For those of you who don't have someone special in your life yet! (Like me) ~Akirafanatic**


	2. Chrisawa (ChrisXSawamura)

Chris frowned as he sat beside Miyuki. Glancing sideways at the other catcher he asked, "When did you write the note?"

Miyuki raised an eyebrow. "What note?"

Chris regarded the second year for a few moments. He wouldn't put it passed the catcher to have written the note and give the flowers as a joke, but he honestly seemed confused. Then again, it _was_ Miyuki. He could easily be faking it. "The note on my desk. You left it there this morning."

"I didn't leave you a note. Why do you think I gave you a note?"

"It seemed like something you would do."

"Really? What did it say?"

Before the third year could answer, Eijun happily put his tray across from the two and asked, "Did you get my note Chris-senpai?"

Miyuki grinned. "Oh? What note?"

"That was you?" Chris asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Of course," Eijun said, confused. "I put my name on it, didn't I? Ah! Don't tell me I forgot to sign it! Gah!"

"No, you did put your name on it," Chris assured the player, "It just didn't seem like something you would do is all."

"Really?" Eijun stopped, relief clear on his face.

Chris nodded. "Why did you leave it?"

Eijun blinked and flushed a little, staring down at his plate as he muttered, "I wanted to give you something because you're always helping me and teaching me things and I wanted to say thank you and that I hope you keep helping me and catching my pitches." His face was red by the end and his voice died off.

Miyuki grinned. "How sweet," He cooed, "Confessing to Chris-senpai on Valentines' Day." Eijun's face turned even redder as he began sputtering, trying to deny the acquisitions. Miyuki laughed and stood up, taking his tray. "I'll leave you two love birds alone."

When he was gone, Eijun's voice cut off and he awkwardly stared at his plate, occasionally glancing up at the third year. He sat like that until he was finished, nearly bolting to the door when he finished.

"Sawamura," Chris called, stopping him in his tracks. Smiling, Chris said, "Go get your glove. I'll catch for you a little bit."

Eijun brightened up and beamed. "Hai!" He ran to get his glove before practically teleporting to the bull pen, scrambling to help Chris suit up.

The catcher stopped him before he could start, putting his hands on Eijun's shoulders. "I don't need it for just a few pitches," He said, walking to one end and crouching down. Eijun scampered to the other end and took a deep breath before winding up and throwing the first pitch.

Chris smiled as he caught it. "You're getting better." Eijun started crying in happiness. "Your control is still weak though." The pitcher twitched before preparing to throw another.

Ten pitches later, Chris called an end to their short session. "But I barely threw! I can keep going!" Eijun protested, latching onto the catcher.

"You're still sore from practice," Chris said. "You need to rest or you may wind up hurting yourself." Eijun pouted but nodded. Chris ruffled his hair a bit. "Maybe I'll catch for you tomorrow." The pitcher instantly perked up at the thought. "Go get some sleep."

"Hai!" Eijun shouted, bowing before turning and running to the entrance. He turned back before he left and bowed again. "Thank you Chris-senpai!"

"Sawamura," Chris called again, walking toward the pitcher. Eijun looked up at him expectantly. "Don't forget to stretch." Leaning down, he gave the first year a soft, gentle kiss. "Thank you for the flowers." He whispered to the shell shocked Eijun. Walking away, Chris covered the bottom half of his burning face, his heart beating much faster than normal.

When Eijun finally snapped out of it, he whirled around, only to find Chris gone. "What flowers?" He asked himself, heading back to his room with a burning face and a huge, beaming smile.

* * *

**This is my first time writing for this pairing, but it was actually kind of fun. No clue if I did it well or not, but here you go! Any other pairings you guys want to see? I'll do my best! (Will post until Friday night (my time) so if you have any ideas, let me know before then!) ~Akirafanatic**


	3. Misawa (MiyukiXSawamura)

Miyuki smiled at the girl and accepted the chocolate. He watched the girl leave and sighed, staring at the box in his hand. While he appreciated the gesture, he'd much rather have some given to him by a certain clueless pitcher.

Walking back to his room, he tossed it onto the desk and fell back onto his bed. He stayed like for a while before letting out another sigh and turning onto his side. "Valentines' Day, huh?" He exhaled.

When someone pounded on his door, he groaned and stood up. Pulling open the door, he grinned at his visitor and leaned against the doorframe. Eijun scowled up at him. "Catch for me," He demanded.

Miyuki raised an eyebrow. "No respect at all. How come you don't ask Chris-senpai?"

If possible, Eijun's scowl got worse. "I would, but he's not here."

The catcher chuckled before doing an exaggerated yawn, stretching his arms high above his head. "I don't know," He said slowly, "I'm _really_ tired. Today _was_ a big day, after all."

"Why?" Miyuki nearly fell, gaping at the blank look on the pitchers' face.

"It's February fourteenth," Miyuki said, as though that explained everything. Which it should have, but Eijun's clueless face remained. Slamming a palm to his forehead, he sighed heavily. "Valentines' Day."

"What about it?" Eijun asked.

"Didn't you ever get chocolate from a girl?"

"Yeah. Wakana always made some for the whole team."

An invisible light bulb went off above the catchers' head and he grinned, slinging an arm around the pitcher. "You poor, clueless, child. Come inside and allow Miyuki-sensei teach you the wonder that is Valentines' Day."

"Wa-NO! I don't care about that! Just catch my pitches!"

"You're much too old not to know the deep, mysterious meaning behind the holiday we call Valentines' Day. Even children a fraction of your age know what it means." Pushing Eijun onto the bed, Miyuki sat backwards in his chair, resting his arms on the back and spinning to face the pitcher. "Now, what do you think Valentines' Day is all about?"

Eijun frowned but said, "Giving your friends or someone you respect something to show your gratitude or how much you care for them."

Miyuki was stunned by the answer, grasping for something to say for a few moments before clearing his throat. "That's…actually kind of close. However! Valentines' Day is a special day where one person, normally a young maiden, gives chocolate to the person she holds special feelings for. It is a day filled of _love_ and perfect time for young, _single_ people fall in love and become a _couple_."

"What does that have to do with me?" Eijun asked, crossing his arms. Miyuki twitched.

Remembering the chocolates he'd been given, he grabbed the box and stood up, sitting on the bed next to the pitcher. "Here," He said, opening the box and shoving a piece into his mouth. "This was made by a maiden who was entranced by my dashing good looks and charming personality."

Eijun nearly choked on the chocolate in his mouth, causing Miyuki to fake pout and roll his eyes before pounding the pitchers' back a little harder than necessary.

"You must be delusional!" Eijun yelled, panting and glaring at the catcher. "She probably felt sorry for you not getting anything!"

A vein bulged on Miyuki's forehead and he caught Eijun in a choke hold. "No respect!" Rolling over and pinning Eijun to the bed, he grinned. "Maybe I should teach you some," he whispered next to the pitchers' ear.

Eijun froze and gulped, an unfamiliar sensation washing over him as heat rose in his cheeks. Miyuki stayed like that for a few moments before he laughed and got up, enjoying how red Eijun had become. He watched the pitcher bolt to the door, yelling how crazy Miyuki was.

"Not exactly what I had in mind," Miyuki chuckled, popping one of the chocolates into his mouth, "But I guess it wasn't such a bad Valentines afterall."

* * *

**Miyuki said it, _'Not exactly what I had in mind'._ I hope this was enjoyable to read. I'm not the best at writing Miyuki and his twisted personality. I hope I did him justice. I think I can fit one more chapter in today, possibly, maybe two. We'll see ;P ~Akirafanatic**


	4. TetsuXJun

Tetsu crossed his arms as he looked at the chocolate piled on his desk after a long day. Once again, he'd been bombarded by girls bearing chocolates and hopeful expressions. Although he'd graciously accepted them, for there was no reason to be anything than grateful for all their hard work in creating, buying, and presenting the sweet morsels, he was faced with the dilemma of whether or not he should attempt to eat all his gifts or distribute them with his teammates who may have been unlucky enough to not receive any.

On one hand, it would be ungrateful and rather rude of him to share when they were meant specifically for him, but on the other, there was no way he could eat all the chocolate they'd nearly forced on him. He supposed he could eat a little of each and then hand out the rest, but he'd have to keep a list of which he'd eaten so that he could properly distribute small trinkets of his own when White Day came around.

Putting a hand up to his chin, he narrowed his eyes a little. Only having a little of each would mean that he wouldn't be appreciating the full feelings that were infused with the chocolate. However, it would mean he could get through the entire pile and have acknowledged their thoughts.

"It's not like you're _required_ to eat them all," Jun snorted from behind his captain.

"It would be rude of me to disregard their feelings so casually," Tetsu answered, not looking away from the pile.

Jun rolled his eyes. _Leave it to Tetsu to be so serious about something like this._ Glancing at the serious face, Jun let out a microscopic smile. _Well, not that it's such a bad thing._ Walking forward, he ripped open a package and tossed a chocolate into his mouth.

He barely got a chance to taste it when he felt a pair of lips on his own. His mouth opened in shock and he pushed Tetsu away, his face completely red. "What the fuck?!"

"I was entrusted with these chocolates by young women who wished to convey their feelings to me," Tetsu answered, as serious as ever. "As such, it's only right that I have the first piece of every one."

It was only then that Jun noticed the chocolate was no longer in his mouth. He gaped at his captain, who swallowed it like there was nothing wrong before opening another package.

"Eat them on your own then," Jun grumbled, turning his burning face away.

"I did not say your help was unwanted," Tetsu said, eating another piece. "I simply said the first piece was mine." Jun flushed more before scowling and dropping to the ground, taking the open package from his captain.

"Fine," He grumbled, "But the second one is mine."

Tetsu smiled at the center fielder and nodded before turning back to the mountain of sweets.

* * *

**Really short, but I'm not used to writing for these two. Let me know what you thought! ~Akirafanatic**


	5. HaruichiXSawamura

"Something wrong Harucchi?" Eijun asked as he sat next to his friend.

Haruichi smiled a little. "I'm fine Eijun-kun."

"Are you sure?"

The smaller teen smiled warmly at the genuine concern in the pitchers' voice. Nodding, he turned back to his food. "I was just thinking."

"About what?" Eijun asked, shoveling his food into his mouth.

Haruichi flushed and looked a little uncomfortable. Pushing his food around he muttered, "I'm just…I don't really understand the point of Valentines' Day."

"Girls give chocolate to the ones they like or their friends," Eijun said, not understanding what was so confusing about it. Wakana had always given some to everyone on the team and his mother had given him, his father and his grandfather some every year.

Haruichi frowned. "I know, but…"

"But?" Eijun pushed, wanting to help his friend.

Haruichi flushed darker and ducked his head a little. "If you like someone, why do you need to wait for today to let them know? And how come it's only girls who give it out? Doesn't that seem a little unfair? What if a boy wants to give some to someone?"

"Do you want to give someone chocolate Harucchi?" Haruichi jerked up and shook his head, his face resembling a tomato.

"N-No. I just…I just don't think it's fair." Hunching down, he gave all his attention to his food while he muttered, "Just forget it. It's stupid anyway."

The pitcher frowned. "It's not stupid Harucchi." Seeing his friend wasn't paying attention, he turned to his food, wondering what he could do to cheer up the smaller teen. He continued thinking through the rest of lunch. Walking back to class, he looked around at all the girls handing out their chocolates and grinned, an idea forming in his head.

Haruichi sighed and laid back on his bed. It wasn't like he hated Valentines' Day, but he just didn't see the point to it. If someone liked someone else, they should tell that person when they want. They shouldn't have to be confined to a certain date to do it. Rolling over, he stared at his wall, using his arm as a pillow.

Besides, why did it have to be chocolate, and why only girls giving them? What if someone didn't like chocolate? And what if a guy wanted to confess to the girl he liked or another guy he liked? Then what was he supposed to do? It's not like there was a Valentines' Da y for men.

White Day was close, but it was a day for guys to give something in return for the chocolates they received, not to confess their feelings. It also didn't seem fair that they were expected to give something back. What if they didn't want the chocolate in the first place or didn't know who gave it to them? What if they didn't have money to buy everyone something? And what were they supposed to give back? It's not like there was a specific thing to give like on Valentines where chocolate was the normal thing.

Groaning, the pink haired teen rolled over again and buried his face in his pillow. "This is your fault Onii-chan," He muttered. "You always made me give you chocolate today. It wasn't my fault the girls were too scared to give you any."

Hearing a knock on his door, he sighed and got up. "Eijun-kun?" He asked, blinking in surprise. "What's the matter?"

Eijun beamed and held out a package of chocolates. "Happy Valentines' Day Harucchi!"

Haruichi stared in confusion at the box that was shoved into his hands before looking back up at the taller teen. "Eijun-kun? What's this for?"

"Eh? You said it wasn't fair that girls were the only ones giving chocolates today."

Haruichi flushed, remembering their conversation earlier today. He wanted to give them back, letting him know it was alright, but the bright smile the pitcher was giving him combined with the shining eyes had Haruichi smiling back.

"Thank you Eijun-kun," He said, "And happy Valentines' Day."

* * *

**I agree with Haruichi. There are aspects of Valentines' Day I just don't think are very fair. Anyway, I'm getting these done faster than I though I would ;) So maybe another chapter or two and I'll call it good. any more ideas? ~Akirafanatic**

h

* * *

. ?bk=At5hei4s1L1UFsvHHSu05a4mm2aCJsqR9Sof9GGzgTxPf2hrIiU3LLMWWql0Q4dOn6fm2SHgsQCiOseH8v-Wa43fMnq2OnN12qf0ih9o


	6. Furuki (FuruyaXMiyuki)

Miyuki stared at the chocolates being held out to him and back up to the pitcher who looked as though everything were perfectly normal. "What's this?" He finally asked.

"Chocolate," Furuya said as though it were obvious, which it was.

"I can see that. What's if for?"

"Valentines' Day."

"Why are you giving me chocolate?"

"You always catch my pitches. And you help me improve."

Miyuki smiled a little, his shoulders drooping a little in disappointment. "I see." He took the chocolates and grinned. "Thanks." Furuya nodded, but didn't let go of the box, causing Miyuki to twitch. "You're supposed to let go."

Furuya pulled the box, Miyuki attached, closer and kissed the catcher. Miyuki blinked, his mind not comprehending what just happened as he stared at the pitcher who seemed to be waiting for something.

Mouth opening and closing, Miyuki finally said, "Eh?" He wanted to bang his head against a wall.

"Happy Valentines' Day senpai," Furuya said, finally letting go of the chocolates.

Miyuki watched him go. Looking down at the chocolates, he shook his head with a smile before calling to the leaving pitcher. "Thanks," He said again. "Want me to catch for you after dinner?" Furuya stared at his senior for a few moments before he smiled and nodded.

* * *

**Shortest one by far...I guess I just don't know how to write for this pairing...Oh well. Anyway, I think I'm going to end it here. If I suddenly get hit by inspiration for another pairing, I'll post it up, but treat this as the last one. And please ignore the random string of letters and numbers under my authors note last chapter. That's my enter button being stupid. It does that when I try and use it (Hence the paragraphs of A/N and the multiple line breaks in other stories) I didn't know it was there so I didn't delete it. Anyway, THANK YOU FOR READING AND REVIEWING! ~Akirafanatic**


End file.
